You and Me Against the World
by LondonLovesTea
Summary: When Logan had lost his memory he thought he had lost everything, until he met his little sister. She was perfect, she never judged him and helped him through his life, was there for him when he got in trouble and he was there for her. They were inseparable and thats how it was going to stay, it was them against the world and nothing would get in the way of that.
1. You and Me Against the World

**Hey everybody I can't decide on what to write and I've had this in storage for a while so I hope you guys like it working on the other ones ASAP so enjoy**! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO STAN LEE, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER, WHICH HE CAN HAVE TOO IF HE WANTS.**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

_ I didn't remember anything, but my head hurt slightly I was only wearing a white wife beater and some jeans with an old pair of boots. The only thing I had to go off of was a dog tag which said Logan and Wolverine. I guess that was me, a guy with a long trench coat and a Cajun accent came towards me and told me to run so I did. I kept running but then I smelled something._

_ I told him to wait there while I checked something out, I followed the scent to a small figure curled up into a ball, and I walked over to it and saw that it was a little girl, I felt my chest tighten and I got flashes of pictures. I saw the little girl smiling next to me, we fought in some kind of battle, I saw her eyes shimmer at me with tears and she hugged me and cried. The flashback was over I kneeled next to the small girl she flinches and tried to get away. She was shaking really badly, she had lots of dirt and blood on her but no cuts or bruises. I got closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders as lightly and as gently as I could. She jumped then look at me with tears in her eyes, they widened slightly at the sight of me. "Jimmy!" she yelled then embraced me tightly and started crying into my chest, I felt a sense of nostalgia when she called me that. "I was so scared, Jimmy! They took you away again! They can't, you promised you'd never leave me! Don't go!" she sobbed, I tightened my grip around her, I didn't know much now but I knew that she was telling the truth and meant a lot to me. "Every things alright darlin'" I said to her and hugged her tightly, then got ready for the worst part. "I don't remember anything before I woke up a couple of minutes ago, I know you're telling the truth but I don't remember who you are or even who I am, and can you tell me anything?" I asked and she stiffened and her tears stopped, she shakily looked up at me with tears in her eyes again, I felt my chest tighten more._

_ "You don't know who I am Jimmy?" she asked hoarsely, I shook my head no with a grimace and looked down at the ground. "I'm your sister, Jimmy. Your name is James Logan Howlett. I'm your little sister Roxana Elizabeth Howlett." She said. My head snapped up and my mouth was left agape I was about to say something but no words would come out and she saw that somehow and kept going. "You are a Feral Mutant you have claws that used to be bone before the experiment you push them out of your hand, try." She said putting her hand on mine. I tried it and she backed off when three steel claws popped out of them. "You have regeneration abilities, heightened senses, and you pretty much intimidate anyone who sees you but you're a real softy with me. You always called me Darlin' while Victor called me Roxy. Victor's, yours and I's half-brother. He went batshit crazy when you left so he found himself working with striker to kill mutants like us and using them for an experiment called X-11, striker gave you the metal in your bones it's called adimantium." She said then continued, "you called me Rox or Cat sometimes, I always called you Jimmy though so did Victor. I have the same regeneration abilities as you but not as quick, I have heightened senses, and custom made knives made for me to handle only made out of adimantium. I was trained to use many weapons but anyways I can also read minds, talk to animals, and camouflage." She finished and looked up at me, she had dark brown hair with reddish highlights and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank-top, an old leather jacket that looked like it was WAY too big for her, black skinny jeans and some old gothic boots that went up to her ankles. I was still speechless, then I found the words. _

_I hugged her tightly to me. And said as gently as I could. "I'm so sorry Darlin', I can't remember much but I'll believe ya when you say you're my little sister. If you really are and what your saying is true then great, we have to stick together, I ain't leaving now Darlin'. I promise, we need to go." I said releasing her. She shrugged off the leather jacket and she still had a red flannel underneath, then she gave it to me I smiled then put it on. I heard gun shots and sirens so I put my large hand on the small of her back and pushed her to run and she did and damn she was fast and she wasn't even out of breath. She stopped about 60ft away from me and smiled with white teeth._

_ "It's just you and me Jimmy, against the world together!" She said with the bright smile that I found myself to love her so much already. I smiled too then she reached out a hand to me crossing one ankle behind the other and looking at me. I smiled and grabbed her hand and we ran out of there together against the world. _ Hola! Me again and this has been sitting in my computer for a year now and i though it had the greatness of a work of art and worthy of being published to you fine people so let me know how you like it! Review, follow, and other nice things if you dont like the story then dont read it._


	2. The Rouge and the Meeting

**15 years later…**

**Logan's POV**

"**OHH MY in all my years I have never seen anything like this! Are you going to let this man walk away with the money!?" **The announcer yelled I just took my shot of whiskey and looked towards the back of the crowds where I saw Rox leaning against the door way with her red flannel on and a leather jacket of her own that I bought her for last Christmas with old worn out jeans and her gothic boots. Her hair had grown to her lower back and she still wasn't getting any taller that her head just barely passing my shoulder even though she was an inch below even that.

"ILL FIGHT HIM!" someone in the crowd yelled, the idiot. I took another shot while he took his flannel and his jacket off then got up on stage like he fucking owned the place. I heard the announcer tell him not to go below the belt or I would take it personally, the idiot didn't seem to listen. While my back was still turned he started throwing punches my back, my arm, my shoulder, he kneed me in the stomach a few times and kicked me, I had enough I cracked my neck then look up at him then head butted him in the forehead. I punched him in the face sending him backing into the gate trying to gain his bearings, I head butted him again and he was out like a light, bastard.

"**LADIES AND GENTALMEN TONIGHTS WINNER AND STILL KING OF THE CAGE! THE WOLVERINE!" **he yelled while I kicked the idiot down again then went over to the cage to look at my sister and down another whiskey. Damn it sucked I couldn't get drunk.

Everyone was cleaning up while I went in the bathroom to put on my shirt and jackets again I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and looked into the mirror before walking out to get a drink at the bar. I took a seat on the stool and lit a cigarette and ordered a beer there was some weird chick in a green hood a little ways next to me. She smelled weird that's for sure. When all of a sudden I was glomped from behind and got a kiss on the cheek from the only person who had the balls to do that and I would let them. I turned my head to meet Rox, and if she wasn't my sister I would have her as my girlfriend because she was gorgeous and any man would be lucky to have her. Unlucky for them man that comes near my sister gets his manhood chopped off by me. "Hi Logan! I saw your fight you were awesome!" she said giving me another kiss on the cheek before taking a puff of my cigar and a drink of my beer before she turned her head to the news about some political shit. Then she turned her head over at little green riding hood and looked at her, she was probably trying to read her mind. "Anyways, you know one of these days you're going to get yourself killed and I'm not gonna be there to tell you not to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Man your brother just got beaten the shit out of and the first thing you do is nag him? Man, I feel sorry for the guy who had to marry you." I joked then pulled her into a surprise hug and started to tickle her since I knew she hated it. She started laughing uncontrollably and I started to laugh too after a while until I heard my cage name being called.

"WOLVERINE!" Great the idiots back, I stopped tickling Rox and let her go while she hit me on the arm lightly. "I think you owe me some money." He said, God this guy pissed me off. "No one takes a beating like that and comes out without a mark to show for it"

"I won the fight you lost I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do. I'm sure we can even take a trade, I'm sure your whore of a sister would do nicely." He said with a sick twisted smug grin on his face. He. Got. Me. Furious. And with that I slammed him into the nearest post and pinned his throat in between my claws letting my middle one come out just before piercing his skin.

"You touch my sister, I will personally escort you to the gates of hell." I growled out. I heard the click of the safety trigger on a gun being let off then I felt a barrel against my head.

"Get out of my bar freak." The bar tender said so with a few breathes I turned and unsheathed my other set of claws cutting the gun in half. I looked back over to Rox and saw that the girl in the green hood stood in front of her pushing her behind her back. I looked back at the two idiots with a growl they looked at me shocked so I let my claws back in then shrugged my jacket back on I put my hand on the small of my sisters back and we walked to our old truck with a trailer on the back end of it. I opened the passenger door for her and helped her up onto her seat then smiled at her before closing the door and getting in on my side. I started the car, cigar still in my mouth I rubbed my hand where my claws came out then got lost in how I met Rox again but I snapped out of it when she put her hands on mine I looked over at and she gave me a small smile and I gave her one back before putting my hand on the back of her head and then bringing it forward and I kissed the crown of her head before smiling at her again and we headed off. I put on some AC/DC and put it on low volume because I knew Rox needed some sleep and that it helped her. In a couple of minutes she was asleep with her head laying softly on the window. I smiled and I kept driving west.

In a few hours I heard something rattling in the back so I looked into the trailer to see if I could see something then it came again but from the trailer in the back, apparently Rox heard it too because she woke up and looked at me confused. I pulled over and we both got out I put a hand out to tell her to stay back a ways just in-case it was something dangerous, I knew she could fight but hell I was one of those over protective big brother guess it's a wolf thing being in a pack means protecting your family. I poked the old tarp and found that it wasn't empty anymore but it had something in it. I flung the cover back and saw the girl in the green hood again. "the hell you doin' in there?" I asked with a slight growl

"I'm sorry, I just needed a ride." She said

"Get out."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, nor do I care." I said putting her bag on the snow while she got out Rox got in again and I was just about to then she replied, guess she had to have the last word.

"I protected your sister!" she yelled back at me, I got in again and started the car and started to drive but then stopped a little ways away from her. I rolled down my window and looked back at her and sighed with a grunt then motioned for her to get in the back of the trailer. She did so without another word. She sat down on the floor and had her back lean up against the wall that was behind Rox's seat. I started up the car again and we drove for a couple of minutes in silence before she broke it. "You don't have anything to eat do you?" she asked nicely. Rox pulled out some jerky from the glove box and handed it to her with a small smile and she returned the favor. She started pulling off her gloves and eating the food like it was heaven. I looked back over to Rox and she was looking out the window for a little bit before she looked back at the girl.

"So what's your name?" she asked

"Rogue."

"Nice to meet you rogue, I'm Blade and this is my Brother Wolverine." She said gesturing to me. "Though I'm more fun and nicer to be around and don't look like I could hurt a fly, he looks like he can kill you in his sleep." She said, and I laughed then she chuckled too. It was true though even though I know she could kill a person in a second she looked like she would feel bad for stepping on an ant. Rogue looked between us then looked at me then my dog tags. Crap.

"We're you two in the army? You have dog tags doesn't that mean you were in the army?" she asked I tucked my dog tags into my shirt while Rox flinched slightly before tucking hers in too. She looked down awkwardly then looked around the old trailer. "Wow." She almost whispered

"What." I said

"Suddenly my life doesn't look so bad." She said, I got mad.

"Look if you don't like it you can ju-

"No it like it." She swallowed "Looks great." She said looking back down. She started rubbing her hands together so I turned on the heater for her. She smiled lightly at me, but I looked back to Rox she looked tired. So I put on AC/DC again and she slowly drifted off to sleep again. Rogue looked at Rox then at me again. We drove in silence again for a while then she spoke up. "Does it hurt?" she asked suddenly I looked at her confused. "Your claws?"

"Every time." I said without even blinking "So what kind of a name is rogue?" I asked

"Well what kind of a name is Wolverine and Blade?" she retorted. I looked at her for her sarcastic attitude.

"My names Logan." I said

"Marie."

After driving a couple of hours in silence. Marie spoke up

"You should really wear your seatbelt."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't tell me what to-

Rox suddenly woke up and screamed as a tree fell right in front of the truck and sent me flying out of the window. And into the snow. And everything went black.

**Holy shit! Cliff Hanger guys! I have more from this story so be prepared for more chapters! I'm writing this story again and really excited, but the writing process of doing this takes me HOURS guys. I have to watch like 2 seconds the write it. In like 5 paragraphs then I can move on. So, be patient with me and I'll try to post more often. Love, Always, Forever -LLT**


	3. What's a Magneto?

**OMG~ I am getting so many followers on this story its insane! Remember Reviews make me want to write more for you guys! So R&amp;R! I do NOT own any of the characters except for my OC. Thought is Stan-Lee wants to use her. Totally fine with me, as long as he gives me an autograph XD**

**Rox's POV**

I screamed as Jimmy flew through the window and it sent my head into the window as well only leading a pretty big crack. I felt like my leg was on fire, I looked down and saw a giant piece of glass was stuck in it. My healing almost matched Jimmy's I was only a few seconds delayed from the time I got injured. I smelled fire and propane and I panicked I look at rogue and found that she was unconscious. I tried to reach her but I found that my seat belt was stuck and my leg was lodged under the dashboard, I wasn't getting out unless I wanted a leg completely off. "ROGUE!" I yelled at her I reached for her hand and grabbed it hauling her up I started shaking her shoulder. She finally woke up and saw what was happening. "Rogue no time to panic get our bags and get out of here if you get blown up you'll die it will take me at least a minute to be fully recovered. No arguing." I told her she nodded and grabbed our stuff and went to the door only for it to be jammed, great. She kicked it open and got into the trees. I was glad, then I saw Jimmy get up then he was all wobbly for a few seconds then he shook it off and recovered quickly. I cut off the seat belt easily with my knives but my leg was still stuck. I started to cough because of the smoke, it was getting harder to breathe. Jimmy looked at me he had a huge gash in his head but it healed quickly. He looked at me directly with worry in his voice and features.

"Rox, you alright?" he yelled

"I'm stuck Jimmy!" I yelled he looked at me confused the smelled the fire then he started running over to my side when he looked at the tree then at me. I smelled the air for a second then my eyes widened. Victor.

**Logan's POV **

I saw that Rox's eyes widened, I sensed something she did so I sheathed my claws and smelled the air around me, and it was another feral mutant. My eyes widened as something pushed me rolling onto a hill. I shook it off then looked up to see the mutant growl and then send me flying again but this time with a tree. Fuck. I landed on the hood of the truck. I heard Rox coughing again and wheezing, the fire was getting worse and if she was stuck she would get out unless that meant doing something drastic. I had to get up but my body wouldn't let me. I heard her cough some more. Then I heard wind and it started to get colder. Then I heard something like a laser then everything went black again.

_"__Rox." _I whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

**Rox's POV**

I looked outside my window to see Victor was right in front of the god damn car. I panicked but then I heard a storm pick up. I saw a girl with white hair and a guy with a pair of visor sunglasses shoot a beam at Victor sending him flying. I coughed some more then I looked back to see that the fire had almost reached the propane tank. I heard my door unlock then I saw the guy with the glasses and the girl with the white hair had opened the door. The male looked at me and the woman was trying to find a way to get my leg unlogged. They lifted it up together and the guy pulled me out into his chest while the girl with the white hair got Jimmy just before the entire truck blew. When it did, everyone on was on the ground the guy was protecting me with his body and the girl with the white hair was doing the same with Jimmy. When we were sure everything was okay I looked back at the guy with the glasses looked at me and nodded in making sure I was okay I nodded but I felt really lightheaded I saw rogue heading towards us before getting to her knee's to hug me lightly. I hugged her back before everything started to fade and then everything went black.

**Logan's POV**

Everything slowly came back to me but it wasn't what I wanted to come back to, I heard something rise up from beside me I smelled a new scent I heard the clicking of a girls heels on hard floors. It wasn't until I felt someone touch my arm did I get uncomfortable then they touched my hand and ran their fingers on my knuckles where my claws came out. Then she let go, I felt relieved until I felt her gram my elbow with one hand and something sharp pierced my skin. My instincts kicked in, I got up quickly then put whoever it was in a chokehold. I let go and made a run for the door, I smelled around me but something was off I couldn't smell… Where's Rox? I smelled around to see if I could catch her scent but I couldn't. The doors started closing around me I had sensors on my torso, so I ripped them off. I saw a couple of suits so I took cautious steps towards them then I heard whispers around me I stopped and looked around then I saw some type of sweatshirt so I grabbed it and threw it on then started walking towards a door then _'where do you think you're going?' _came from inside my head I hid behind a corner then a wall opened up into an elevator looking thing. _'In here' _the voice said again so I hesitantly got in the elevator. It closed before I could do anything. I just wanted to find Rox and get the hell out of here. When it opened up I came upon an old looking hallway then I heard children's laughter so I hid behind a pillar then I heard something again so I saw a small hidden door and ran to it, opened it and got inside quickly. I didn't want to take any chances. Then when I turned around I saw an old bald man and a couple of kids. He dismissed the class and they all went out but it looks like a girl forgot something so she went back to grab her bag then said goodbye and walked through the door…. Whatever.

"My name is Charles Xavier, would you like some breakfast?" he asked me in a casual manor. I started to get worried about Roxana she didn't like to be left alone, and didn't she get hurt before I blacked out? Son of a- "Logan?" he said to me.

"Where am I?" I asked first. He wheeled out from behind his desk to sit in front of me.

"Westchester, New York." He said almost right ever my question was asked. "You and your little sister were attacked by a man called Sabertooth but Roxana knows him as Victor your half-brother. We brought you both here for medical attention." He said

"I don't need medical attention, where's Rox and the other girl?" I asked, starting to get worried about my sister.

"Rogue? She's safe with the other students. She's fine really. As for your sister, she is in the medical room with Storm. She should be waking up soon. She had a large shard of glass in her leg from the windshield. She'll be fine, I promise." He said, I needed to be there when she woke up or else she would panic. "We need to talk to you before you go see your sister I know you're worried about her but we really need to speak to you." He said almost reading my mind. "I did Logan I can read minds I have also been the whispers in your head." He said again.

Then the door opened up behind me and in popped a girl with white hair and guy who looked like he needed to get a new set of sunglasses. The professor laughed lightly at my joke. "This is Ororo Monroe, we call her Storm here, and this is Scott Summers also called Cyclops." He held his hand out for me to shake I didn't even glance at it. He smiled when he had his hand up then put it down and his smile fading with it, the prick. I just needed to get to Roxana, NOW! My anger started rising. "They saved your life." Then the red headed girl that I attacked earlier came in, she was beautiful. "I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Gray, you're in our school now it was built for mutants. You'll both be safe from magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" I asked

"He is a very powerful mutant, he believes that a war if brilliant between mankind and mutants, he believes that the rest of humanity is inferior to mutants." He said, then he looked Jean worriedly. Then whispers because he thought I couldn't hear but I did. "I believe Roxana has woken up go check on her before she gets the wrong idea I hope you didn't tie her down or anything." Then the smell of Rox's tears hit my nostrils, and I heard her calling for me. I unsheathed my claws. "Logan, we will take you to your sister now. Follow us." He said rolling away with Jean in front of him racing towards that weird elevator thing. We took it down to where I was and walked to a door where I heard Roxana crying from inside I was about to break the god damn door down. She opened the door and I found that my sisters had restraints on her ankles and wrists. I almost ripped everyone here to pieces.

"Please, let me go! I didn't do anything wrong! Please, please, please, just let me go! I'm sorry! Logan please help me!" She begged, she pleaded she was crying and she was scared I sliced the restraints off of her and I sat on the table and pulled her onto my lap and cradled her in my chest shushing her and telling her 'it's okay' over again and 'I'm not gonna let anything or anyone hurt you ever again.' People looked at me like I was crazy, but right now I couldn't bother to give a fuck. She needed me and she was always there for me and I was always there for her. I was a completely different person with my sister I let my guard down around her because I trusted her with everything I had and she did the same. She eventually stopped crying enough the look around I still held on to her tightly not trusting these people any more. "Logan where are we? " she asked me softly I ran my hand through her hair and rubbing circles on her lower back as she clutched onto my crappy sweater

"We're in Westchester, New York. A school for mutants like us, its okay I won't let anybody hurt you darlin'" I said gently to her as I kissed her head. Then I looked at the rest of them they were still standing in awe while, Charles was sitting there smiling at the warm picture of me and my little sister. "Yes, I can actually be a sensitive person, now fuck off will ya. Who was the one who put the restraints on Rox?" I asked harshly, no one put my little sister through that without paying a price.

"Jean did after your little episode, we thought she might have the same reaction and didn't want another. We didn't know she would react like that and we apologize." He said sincerely I didn't mind the professor or Storm, but right now Scott and Jean were on my shit list. "This is Ororo Monroe, Scott Summers and Jean Gray. I am Charles Xavier, we are not going to hurt you in anyway shape or form." He said softly

"Promise?" she asked carefully while I continued to soothe her. I could tell she was still scared.

"We promise don't we?"

"Of course Roxana, we are not here to hurt you at all." Jean said, I scowled at her mentally

"No harm whatsoever will come to you while you're here Roxana." One eye said, I growled at him for looking at Rox

"I promise not to let any of these idiots harm you like that or ever again." Storm said, Rox gave her a small smile still clutching onto me for dear life I knew she felt like they were going to preform those terrible experiments on her like in Stryker, at his name I growled in my mind and tightened my grip on her in a comforting manor.

"No harm will come to you here, I'm sure Logan would never let anything bad happen to you either." Charles said as I scoffed and thought _'Damn right'_ I said, looking over to my sister I saw that she had loosened her grip a little bit on my crappy sweater. I saw she was still scared but had eased up a little bit. "You and your brother share a very powerful bond. I'm glad you have told your brother what you can." He said with a smile, she returned him a small one I went to get up which slid her off my lap but I still had my grip on her. Like hell I was letting go until I felt completely sure no one here was going to hurt her. I saw Scott staring at her, and I scowled at him and he backed off. "Come let me show you around I think you'll like it here." He said and we followed him he told us about how the school was made for mutants but the parents thought that they were just gifted as in mentally ill. We walked past a class room that Storm was teaching, and I saw rogue sitting there a kid next to her said something and gave her a rose made out of ice. She smiled at him and we kept on walking we reached the basement level where no one was and the professor turned to us. "When I was a young boy I learned I had the power to control people's minds. Make them think or do whatever I wanted, when I was 17 I met a man made Eric Lensherr. He believed humanity would rebel against us he grew angry and full of hate. He left and now he runs the Brotherhood of Mutants. He became Magneto." He said, we walked to the stables where there were horses I saw Rox reach over and pet one and it seemed grateful she smiled at it and caught up with us. Then he took us down the lower levels of the garage and turned to face me and said "I'll make a deal with you, give me 48 hours Logan, let me find out what Magneto wants with you and I promise you and your sister I will do everything in my power to give you what you want and need." He said, I looked over at Rox and she just nodded back at me, and I nodded back.


End file.
